Latinum
Nature decays, but latinum lasts forever. -Ferengi Rules of Acquisition Latinum is a rare silver liquid used as currency by the Ferengi Alliance and many other worlds. It can not be replicated. For ease of transaction, latinum is usually suspended within gold to produce gold-pressed latinum. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Denominations of gold-pressed latinum, in order of increasing value, include the slip, the strip, the bar and the brick. :Note: DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?" suggests that gold is worthless, but this claim is usually disregarded. See gold for more information. Latinum items ;Renewal scroll inscription pens : Quark was selling renewal scroll inscription pens during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. The pens were latinum-plated. (DS9: "Fascination") ;Hair brooch : Lwaxana Troi's latinum hair brooch is stolen while she is on Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Forsaken") ;Tooth-sharpener : Quark used bits of wood while Rom used a latinum tooth-sharpener when they were children. (DS9: "Family Business") ;The Divine Treasury : Quark states that the Divine Treasury is made of pure latinum. (DS9: "Little Green Men") ;Bucket : Quark suggests that Odo could have a latinum-plated bucket to sleep in. (DS9: "Q-Less") ;Waste extraction fixtures : According to Nog, the waste extraction fixtures in the Nagal Residence are plated with latinum. Quark suggests that, if made Grand Nagus, he would (rather indulgently) replace them with solid latinum fixtures. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") ;Bajoran earring : Maihar'du gives Kira Nerys a latinum Bajoran earring. (DS9: "Rules of Acquisition") :''The existance of these items is slightly unusual, as it suggests that a solid form of Latinum does exist. However, solid gold is also never used in contemporary jewels. ------ Slips One hundred slips of gold-pressed latinum are equal to one strip. :*DS9: "Body Parts" ;1 slip : Ferengi put one slip of gold-pressed latinum into the throne of the Grand Nagus. :*DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" : Quark gives Brunt one slip of latinum 'for his troubles' during his visit on behalf of the Ferengi Commerce Authority. :*DS9: "Family Business" : Quark pays his Bajoran employees 1 slip of latinum a day during the Cardassian Occupation :*DS9: "Things Past" ;2 slips : Quark puts two slips of gold-pressed latinum in to his bust of the Blessed Exchequer, adding another two when making an extra request. :*DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak" : Quark offers two slips to the first Ferengi to reach the Infirmary. :*DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" ;3 slips : In the Tower of Commerce in 2372, it cost three slips of gold-pressed latinum to sit down. :*DS9: "Family Business" ;7 slips : In the Tower of Commerce in 2372, it cost seven slips of latinum to use the elevator. Quark exclaims that this is greater than his previous visits to the tower. :*DS9: "Family Business" ;8 slips : Quark sells a sick changeling to Odo for eight slips of latinum. When he thought it was dead he asked for five slips and when he thought it was alive he increased this to ten slips, finaly leveling the deal at eight beacuse it was "sick". :*DS9: "The Begotten" ;10 slips : Quark charges Rom ten slips of latinum for a crate of root beer to be given to Nog. :*DS9: "The Ascent" : In the last game of tongo that Jadzia Dax plays with Quark she wins with a Full Consortium and is owed ten slips. :*DS9: "Afterimage" ------- Strips One strip of gold-pressed latinum is equal to one hundred slips. Twenty strips are equal to one bar of latinum. :*DS9: "Body Parts" ;1 strip : Quark says that a strip of latinum would pay for a couple of spins of the dabo wheel. :*DS9: "Sanctuary" : Nog and Jake Sisko plan to play dom-jot for a strip of latinum a go. :*DS9: "Life Support" ;2 strips : Doctor Orpax, one of the most expensive doctors on Ferenginar, charges two strips of latinum just to walk into the waiting room. :*DS9: "Body Parts" : Garak almost buys Jadzia's freedom from a Cardassian guard during the Occupation of Bajor :*DS9: Things Past : On Cardassia IV, an overseer is offered the services of Kira Nerys for two strips of latinum. :*DS9: "The Homecoming" ;3 strips : Quark asks for three strips of latinum for one memorial disk of Plegg. :*DS9: "The Alternate" :Nog sells his pyjamas to Rom for three strips of latinum. :*DS9: "Little Green Men" :Jadzia Dax staked William T. Riker three strips of gold-pressed latinum when his winning streak ran dry. :*DS9: "Defiant" :During a game of tongo, Jadzia Dax stated that the purchase price would be three strips. :*DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" :Quark owed Jadzia Dax three strips of latinum. :*DS9: "Meridian" ;5 strips : During a game of tongo, Jadzia Dax stated that the opening risk would be five strips. :*DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" : A cadet's uniform from Garak's shop for Nog cost Rom five strips of latinum. :*DS9: "Facets" ;8 strips : During a game of tongo, Jadzia Dax stated that the sell price would be eight strips. :*DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" ;10 strips : Nog sells the holosuite program "A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx" to Julian Bashir for ten strips of latinum. :*DS9: "Little Green Men" ;15 strips : Jadzia Dax wins 15 strips of latinum off of Quark in a tongo game. :*DS9: "Business as Usual" ;17 strips : A dress from Garak's shop would cost seventeen strips of latinum, but Quark offers twenty for it. :*DS9: "Profit and Loss" -------- Bars One bar of gold-pressed latinum is equal to twenty strips or 2,000 slips of latinum. :*DS9: "Body Parts" Note: In an auction, Quark suggests that one bar and twenty five strips is lower in value than two bars. This contradicts the idea that there are twenty strips in a bar. :*DS9: "In the Cards" ;1 bar : Tiron pays Quark one bar of latinum for a custom holosuite program. Apparently, this is quite generous, as Quark suggests that he could "move into a holosuite" with that much latinum. :*DS9: "Meridian" ;2 bars : Jadzia Dax loses two bars in a tongo game. :*DS9: "The Darkness and the Light" ;3 bars : Ishka made three bars of gold-pressed latinum by investing in a Hupyrian beetle farm. :*DS9: "Family Business" :Quark pays three bars of gold-pressed latinum for the wreckage of a ship that crashed in the Gamma Quadrant. :*DS9: "The Abandoned" ;5 bars : The Noh-Jay Consortium traded one parcel of land on Bajor for five bars of gold-pressed latinum. :*DS9: "Progress" : Nog's life savings in 2373 equaled five bars of gold-pressed latinum. :*DS9: "In the Cards" : Yranak asks for 5 bars of gold-pressed latinum in exhange for sharing information. :*TNG: "Gambit, Part I" : Quark wagers Vash five bars of latinum that Benjamin Sisko would win a fight against Q. :*DS9: "Q-Less" : Quark accepts five bars of latinum to retrieve a strongbox from Deep Space 9 for Pallra. :*DS9: "Necessary Evil" : Quark says that five bars of latinum will buy him five Nausicaans, a fast ship and very few questions to break Rom out of the Dominion's cells. :*DS9: "Favor the Bold" : Quark estimates (possibly generously) that a days business in his bar is about five bars of latinum. :*DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight" : Morica Bilby recieved a wage of five bars of latinum a week for services rendered as a shipping consultant. The salary increases to ten then twenty and finally thirty bars a week. :*DS9: "Prodigal Daughter" ;10 bars : Elias Giger paid ten bars of gold-pressed latinum for an Andorian chest containing a pre-Surak Vulcan bracelet, a sixth century Bajoran mandala, a 23rd century ion-transtator, a ceremonial Klingon dagger, and a Willie Mays baseball card from Earth dated 1951. :*DS9: "In the Cards" : Rom concedes that ten bars of latinum is an overly generously finders fee. :*DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" : Quark offers Pel ten bars of latinum to help start a new life. :*DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" : Quark sells one hundred gross of self-sealing stem bolts to Emi for ten bars of latinum. :*DS9: "Prophet Motive" ;12 bars : When William Riker becomes the only customer in Quark's Bar to win triple down dabo, Quark gives him vouchers for twelve bars of latinum. :*TNG: "Firstborn" ;20 bars : Krax sells one memorial disk of Zek for twenty bars of latinum, suggesting it will double in price within a year. :*DS9: "The Nagus" :During an evacuation of Deep Space 9, Quark offers twenty bars for a seat on a transport off the station, increasing this from an original offer of five, followed by ten. :*DS9: "The Siege" ;22 bars : One of Quark's customers didn't pay a 'rather extensive' bar tab that came to twenty-two bars including the interest it accumulated. Quark said, although he would be offered eight bars, he would accept twelve. :*DS9: "Return to Grace" ;36 bars : Quark sells an item in his auction of Vash's finds to a buyer called Kolos for thirty-six bars of latinum. :*DS9: "Q-Less" ;50 bars : Zek offered a reward of fifty bars of gold-pressed latinum for the return of Ishka. :*DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" ;105 bars : Quark sells an item in his auction of Vash's finds to his cousin Stol for one-hundred and five bars of latinum. :*DS9: "Q-Less" ;151 bars : Quark sells a necklace (an item in his auction of Vash's finds) to a buyer called Rul the Obscure for one-hundred and fifty-one bars of latinum. :*DS9: "Q-Less" ;189 bars : Zek can buy two thousand tons of Kohlanese barley for one-hundred and eighty-nine bars of latinum. :*DS9: "Prophet Motive" ;199 bars : Quark sells 42 of the 80 Rings of Paltriss to Ashrock for one-hundred and ninety-nine bars of gold pressed latinum. :*DS9: "Melora" ;200 bars : In late 2374, Quark made a profit of 200 bars of gold-pressed latinum when he sold Denevan crystals to a Nausicaan entrepreneur. :*DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice" : Vash suggests that they start the bidding for one of her artifacts from the Gamma Quadrant at two-hundred bars of latinum. :*DS9: "Q-Less" ;500 bars : In 2373, Brunt bids 500 bars of gold-pressed latinum for all 52 disks of Quark's remains. :*DS9: "Body Parts" ;600 bars : On stardate 47182.1, Quark owned a total of six-hundred bars of gold-pressed latinum. :*DS9: "Invasive Procedures" ;1,000 bars : Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel intend to charge one thousand bars (non-negotiable) for an 'ornately carved metal sphere'. :*DS9: "Vortex" : Janel Tigan said that the broken waveguide in 14-3-A would make him lose one thousand bars a day. :*DS9: "Prodigal Daughter" ;3,000 bars : A buyer called Kolos offers three-thousand bars for an item from the Gamma Quadrant in an auction of Vash's finds. :*DS9: "Q-Less" ;5,000 bars : Rom offers to buy Quark's Bar for five-thousand bars of gold-pressed latinum, although he expected Quark to haggle up to at least eight-thousand. :*DS9: "The Dogs of War" ;1,000,000 bars : Q offers one Million bars of gold-pressed latinum for the boxed quartz from Vash's collection (although we're sure he was insincere about his bid). :*DS9: "Q-Less" -------- Bricks The exchange rate from bricks to bars is unknown ;60 bricks : Brunt bribes Quark with sixty bricks of gold-pressed latinum to make him Financial Advisor to the Nagus. :*DS9: "The Dogs of War" ;1,000 bricks : During the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist that took place on Lissepia in 2365, 1,000 bricks of gold-pressed latinum were stolen. Larell had told Quark that Morn had won the 1,000 bricks of gold-pressed latinum in the Lissepian Lottery. :*DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?" :*DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice" ------- Further Values ;Seventeen bars, three strips, and five slips : The total of Rom's life savings in 2373 and the amount he bids for Quark's remains. :*DS9: "Body Parts" ;Thirteen kilograms : Tahna Los gives Lursa and B'Etor 13kg of latinum in exchange for a canister of bilitrium. :*DS9: "Past Prologue" ;Three cases : The dowry for the wedding of Tholian Ambassador that visited Deep Space 9, stolen while at the station. :*DS9: "Defiant" ;10,000 isiks : Martus Mazur gives Alsia ten-thousand isiks of latinum, the profits from their club. :*DS9: "Rivals" ;A case : All the latinum in Quark's possession at the time of an evacuation of Deep Space 9 can fit in one case. :*DS9: "The Siege" ;Values to be evaluated : :*DS9: "Change of Heart" ------- Guidance The following provides guidance and comparison on the value of latinum for specific items. Further details of each item may be seen above. ;Clothing : *Cadet’s uniform – 5 strips *Dress from Garak's Shop – 17-20 strips ;Life-savings : *Nog – 5 bars *Quark – 600 bars *Rom – 17 bars, 3 strips and 5 slips ;Wages : *Morica Bilby – 5-30 bars a week *Quark's employees during the Cardassian Occupation - 1 slip ;Profits : *Janel Tigan – more than 1,000 bars a day *Quark – 5 bars a day ;Holosuite programs : *"A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx" - 10 strips. *Custom holosuite program - 1 bar Category:Materials Category:Measurements de:Latinum